


你是青春根基与信仰源泉

by millened



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M, 捆绑, 缠腰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millened/pseuds/millened
Summary: 爱你们





	你是青春根基与信仰源泉

       窗外是艳阳

 

      夺目的光肆意撺掇着屋内每个角落，从紧闭的门缝，从斜开的玻璃窗，到真皮的沙发，装满瓜果的桌角，张扬跋扈的宣告这里的一切都在它的包围下闪耀。

 

     他们拥抱着穿过，恋人的亲吻使他们无暇顾忌逼仄视野里散落的衣物。他们会撞上载满阳光，瓜果的木桌，炙热的温度感化着一切，无一例外的包括皮肉与木桌相撞的疼痛。

 

      天璇地转中，祁醉护住了他

 

       滚烫的拥抱，抨击的心跳在耳边不断扩散，传输到神经，使原就紧迫的神经更加亢奋，于是身体也随之鼓动，他想要更多，想要更多，但羞于启齿。

 

      祁醉看着他的脖颈崩成一条好看的曲线，看着他张着嘴悄悄喘着气，看着他在自己的注视下染上两片绯云。祁醉咬住了他的喉结，唇齿的不断磨砂，换来的是极暧昧的低吟，祁醉不满意，在凸起处重重咬上一口，本能的颤栗被无限放大，满足感一下占据了整具躯体，粗重的喘息愈演愈烈。因为房屋空旷，此时声音更是被无限放大，震动着耳膜，鼓舞着心脏。

 

      于炀睁开半眯的双眼，不自觉的吞咽了口水，喉结有腔调的滚动，嗫嚅道:

 

     “队长轻一点”

 

       长眉拌着字句的蹦出而高高扬起

 

     “听小哥哥的”

 

       话音落下的瞬间，四下无言，寂静中的谰言是低喘的起伏，与他的每一次都是梦寐，恍然入梦。

 

    
      再次目光交簇，祁醉一手已经稳稳的托住他的后腰，低腰牛仔裤褪到了腿弯，手指在穴口打转，黏溺的润滑交融着溢出的水，手指进出带来不断的刺激直至头皮，异物入侵感是不论交融了多少次都无法磨灭的体会。

 

    于炀难耐的闷哼，呆呆的望着祁醉。

 

      几乎是瞬间， 手指陡然撤退，空虚了一瞬，迷惘着被再次猛的顶入，敏感点险险被擦过，失控的顶撞，一次次都直击内里。

 

     万物的本源在此刻显现出来，麻木且愚钝，咀嚼着人的理智。

 

    “小哥哥，你这里流水了呢”祁醉笑笑，他看着交融处隐隐渗出的水，自然和谐。

 

       “没有…”

 

       “没有吗？

          
         祁醉吻住他的唇，灵巧的舌不断攻城略地，在口腔内扫荡，一圈又一圈，交缠中掠出道道银丝，色气横生。

     
         他拽过桌上原本用于包裹他右手的绷带，把于炀的双手带过一圈圈捆在了手腕，几近粗暴拉起于炀，他本能的瑟缩了一下，毫无依靠感的双腿禁锢住祁醉劲瘦的腰肢，大开着的小穴还吞吐着那根滚烫，被捆住的双臂套上了祁醉的脖颈，整个人几乎都要挂在祁醉身上。

 

      他能感觉到自己在移动，从低处向高处，像一片孤渺的云被自己独有的风带去远方。

   
            目眩神迷

 

          他被抱上了楼上的卧室

 

        周身被软被包裹，他被扔在了床上，细碎的吻落在了那两颗挺立，祁醉发狠的进出，扶着他的腰，那处好像要塌泄一般酸痛，触感不断清晰明朗，他抬起眼皮，几近求饶的看着祁醉。

 

     “小哥哥，真的没流吗”祁醉看着他

 

      “没……”声若游丝

 

         祁醉把手伸向交合处，片刻，一只黏溺的手就出现在了他面前，即使是常年触碰鼠标的手也依然骨节分明，只是一层薄茧每次触碰到他都痒痒的，反而更加刺激他的情欲。

 

      “那这是什么?小哥哥解释一下?”祁醉笑笑。

 

         “不是……”于炀眼眶泛着嫣红，睫毛随着每次眨眼都轻轻拂过眼睑，一下一下，一下一下，蹉跎着祁醉的耐心。

 

       他仰头想与祁醉接吻。

            ……

        “舔干净它”

 

        “宝贝儿”

 

        带着占有欲恶劣的命令在他的亲吻前响起，和屋内的啪啪声相附和，碾压着人最后的底线。

 

      柔软的舌，粗糙的茧。寂静的房屋，放肆的喘息。常温的床铺，炙热的肉体是我想要你的理由。

     

     指腹被舌一圈圈绕过，舔舐的认真，以至于上下夹击都被大脑一带而过，濡湿的指尖终于放过了他的舌转而伸向祁醉自己的嘴里，被他再一次复刻自己的温度。

 

          一次次的撞击敏感点，头皮都要炸了，汗毛竖立嘴里阵阵有词，低哼着祁醉的名字，一遍遍。

     

        祁醉握住他的前端上下撸动，一遍遍回应着他。

      “Drunk……”

 

      “我在”

 

      “队长……”

 

       “我在”  
    

       “祁醉……”

 

       “我在”

 

         我们坚信的远方。

 

         于炀眼睛已经不再聚焦，祁醉的身影在眼前已经模糊，眼泪从眼眶落下划过脸颊的触感清晰可见，他沉吟着，用几乎只有相贴才能听清，极小声:

       
        “队长，你是青春根基与信仰源泉”

            ……

“你为什么总能让我爱你更深”

 

 

 

 

          你是青春根基与信仰源泉

 

——Fin——

 

 

 

          

 

          

      

      

      

        

           
          
        

      

     

      

    
         
        
        
         

**Author's Note:**

> 爱你们


End file.
